


Delirious

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cell Phones, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Subspace, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: “Fuck, honey you look so good takin’ it for me. That little cock has come twice already and look how hard it is for Daddy. Said you couldn’t come and look at you about to come all over my cock.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792
Comments: 54
Kudos: 952





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay thanks @Liam5426 for your beautiful filthy brain. Wanted to write a short something, didn't plan it out, and this happened.  
> In my head, what happens in this fic has happened before and is okay for both of them. I was worried it could be take a way I don't intend so let me know if I need to give more of a warning.  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

The first orgasm has Bucky’s toes curling, wave after wave of some of the most immense pleasure he has ever felt rippling through his body. It’s always like this with Steve though; he swears each orgasm is better than the last. With his head thrown back he can’t see the way Steve’s fingers look pumping in and out of his stretched-out hole, but _fuck_ can he feel it, can feel the tips of them rub gently at his prostate, that little special spot inside of him. He’s panting wildly, back arched, body taught as he rides out the last of his orgasm and he manages to hear Steve’s voice, a purr of a noise.

“Oh, so pretty, baby. Love makin’ you come, love watchin’ you come, all for me. Look at that,” and it makes Bucky smile gently, unable to avoid it with the state he’s in, gliding happily into that post-orgasmic bliss, stomach all sticky. His mind is perfectly fuzzy and his fingers unclench from the sheets beneath him, his legs falling to the bed from their previous position of wrapped around Steve’s waist.

His second orgasm has Bucky wailing into the sheets, catching them between his teeth, tearing at them. His torso shakes at the force of it, vision whiting out around the edges as he continues to feel Steve’s tongue beat across and around and in his well-worked hole. That coupled with Steve’s large hand fisting at his cock is what made him shoot off in the first place. After his first orgasm there was little to no time before Steve was flipping him onto his stomach, grabbing and squeezing at his ass, pulling him up onto all fours. He had whined, knowing what the older man was going after but uncertain whether or not he would be able to do it.

“ _Know you’re a sweet little whore for Daddy, Buck. Know I can get two more outta you easy_ ,” Steve had said into the damp skin of his tailbone and all Bucky could do was whine helplessly. Sure enough he was easy for Steve and feeling his tongue and lips eat at his cunt made heat coil in his belly in no time. When he felt a sure fist on his cock it had him shouting, not sure whether he wanted to hump into that fist or shove his ass back onto Steve’s face. What a dilemma. He didn’t have long to think about it though because within a few minutes he was gasping out, “ _Daddy!_ Fuck, I…I’m gonna—!” Steve purred yet again, sweet and filthy words falling onto his back and his neck and his ear, wringing the orgasm from his worn body.

His third orgasm took longer to get to. Bucky was more than sensitive, trembling all over. His head was fuzzy and it took him longer than normal to focus his eyes, uselessly sprawled out in the middle of the bed. His belly was messy with come, two of his loads catching on the hair and drying on the soft skin. It takes Steve rolling him over to realize that they aren’t done yet, that Steve wants more but he can’t want more, there’s no way. Bucky moans Steve’s name weakly, disbelief evident in his tone, and Steve is kissing up his chest, tongue flicking a nipple on his way up to his neck. Steve sucks on the hinge of Bucky’s jaw and _fuck_ that’s the spot, makes his eyes roll back into his head as Steve pushes his thighs open wide.

“Bein’ such a good boy for me, Buck, lettin’ me love on you like this. Blissed out and I haven’t even _fucked_ you yet.” Steve’s voice sounds like a lullaby, slow and sweet, his voice like warm honey running down Bucky’s spine. He’s so sensitive, knows getting fucked after two orgasms is going to be _a lot_ , but he wants to be good for Daddy, wants to give Daddy what he wants. Hearing Steve bite out the word “fucked” along with his thoughts make him spread his legs, lift his arms and grab onto the headboard behind him. “ _Fuck_ , sugar so good, wanna be inside of this sweet cunt,” Steve murmurs and he feels the head of his perfect thick, _god so big_ , cock press against his slick hole and—

 _Oh fuck_.

Bucky sobs into the air above him, back arching as he bears down on Steve’s cock as he works it inch by inch into his body and why did he think he didn’t need this? Bucky’s breaths are short gasps and all that grounds him is the tight grip Steve has on his ankles, spreading him open like the goddamn whore he is for Steve, he was right. Steve looks unearthly above Bucky, his body un-fucking-believable and big, and it makes Bucky feel so small and fragile and _fuck_ he loves it so much, wants the older man to break him.

Unintelligible noises are falling from Bucky’s mouth and he’s losing what control he has left on his body and mind, especially when Steve bottoms out and abruptly grabs the back of his knees and pushes them to his chest. And then Steve is there and he’s breathing hotly into Bucky’s mouth, telling him how much he loves Bucky and how beautiful he is and how much Steve loves fucking into his sweet little body. It makes Bucky’s entire lower half clench up, his grip on the headboard slats punishing, and Steve doesn’t even wait or ease into fucking, he’s fucking into Bucky hard and deep and _mother fuck_.

Bucky can’t breathe, overwhelmed with the thin line between pleasure and pain, and Steve’s in his ear reminding him to _breathe, baby_ , but how ironic is that when one of Steve’s wide palms comes up to wrap around his throat. The grip isn’t too tight but it’s the presence, the role, it’s what Steve makes him feel and it leaves him with watery eyes, damn near wailing into the skin of Steve’s shoulder. All he can hear is the rush of blood in his head and Steve’s rough voice in his ear.

“Fuck, honey you look so good takin’ it for me. That little cock has come twice already and look how hard it is for Daddy. Said you couldn’t come and look at you about to come all over my cock.”

How does Steve know? How does he know he feels that tight coil in his core, the warm tingly feeling building in his spine? Steve tilts his hips up, grabs the cheek of his ass with the unoccupied hand and pulls up, making the angle one where Steve’s cock hits Bucky’s sweet spot dead-on and he _screams_.

“ _There it is_ , come on, baby, gimme another, come on,” Steve breathes into his mouth, hand curling tighter around his throat, knowing exactly what makes Bucky lose his goddamned mind, and he can hear his own garbled noises and feels his own arms fling themselves around Steve’s neck and he’s coming for the third time that night. He feels Steve have to use his strength to keep Bucky down and contained and that makes sense because his climax feels like it’s being ripped from his soul. His body wants to curl in on itself, but Steve is there to keep him open and wide, fucking into Bucky nice and slow through his orgasm.

To say Bucky’s fourth orgasm is intense is the understatement of the century. When he becomes aware of his surroundings once more, he’s laid out on his stomach, head foggy, entire being exhausted. He goes to stretch his body and— _oh fuck_.

He’s shaking his head before he can get the words out, clambering at the sheets, but he’s no match for Steve, especially not when his cock is still very hard and still very much inside of his aching center. He can’t come again, he can’t, there’s no way. His hands push up at the mattress beneath him, raising his body some, but Steve is there to halt his actions.

“Aww, baby where you goin’? You think I’m done with you, done with this tight ass? You get yours and I get none? So greedy, sweetheart, so rude,” Steve’s voice is in his ear, his arm winding around his form to grasp his chin in his hand, tone mean, breath hot on his skin. His teeth rip at Bucky’s earlobe and it makes his body _quake_ , so oversensitive, his arms nearly falling out from underneath him. Steve’s words cut through the fog, make his gut clench. Bucky _loves_ a mean Steve.

“No, _no_ , Daddy I can’t, _I can’t_ ,” he breathes, giving a weak attempt at wiggling out from Steve’s grip, hand pushing uselessly at his arm but it’s an unrealistic effort, one that makes Steve chuckle into the side of his face.

“Thought you were being’ sweet for me, Bucky? Why’re you fightin’, baby?”

“Can’t…can’t come again, s’too much, please,” Bucky’s breath is high and desperate, turns even moreso when Steve rolls his hips deeply, _so deep_ , and Bucky feels like he’s going to burst at the seams with cock. He moans low and desperate, arms trembling with the effort of holding himself up.

“I’m just askin’ for one more, baby, one more. S’that so much? Me wantin’ my sweet thing to come _again_?” Bucky whimpers. Steve kisses the back of his neck. “You come one more time and I’ll fill this slutty cunt up with my load until your drippin’. You want that? Wanna be so full of Daddy’s come that it leaks outta you?” And _god fucking damn_ Steve Rogers and his filthy fucking mouth. Even in Bucky’s hyper-sensitivity he moans, low and long, his hole clenching down onto Steve’s dick.

“ _Mmm_ , there he is, yeah? Love my boy and his slutty little cunt, already tryin’ to milk Daddy’s cock, so eager,” and _oh_ he’s right, that’s nice, leaves Bucky breathless as he lets himself fall back down onto the bed. His noises are small and frequent and worn-out and Steve’s maneuvering him, settling on top of his before rolling them onto their sides, a thick arm cradling his head, wrapping around his neck. Bucky’s sensitivity may be to blame but this position feels extremely intimate, feeling so close to Steve, the older man basically cradling Bucky to his form and _oh_ that’s a nice thought, makes his toes curl, makes him want to purr. But then Steve’s hips are rolling, grip tight around his neck, strong hand on his hip, holding him in, and Bucky’s brain goes offline.

He feels like he’s on fire, heartbeat heavy, teeth chattering, his hole achy and wet but _fuck_ if he didn’t love it, grow delirious from it. Steve’s thrusts are brutal, would probably feel delightful two orgasms ago, but they have an edge of hysteria to them, harsh and barely too much. Steve’s breath is heavy in his ear, on his neck, just like his cock is heavy in his cunt, and when he starts to hear Steve’s small noises of bliss, he feels his brain go fuzzy again, all gooey and soft. He’s being good.

“Yeah, honey so good, so fuckin’ good,” Steve whispers, startling Bucky with a response to something he thought he had said inside of his head. Steve’s thrusts are so forceful their bodies are slowly moving across the sheets and when he goes to grab at the back of Bucky’s knee and lifts it—

“ _Ohhh_ fuck, oh god, Daddy,” Bucky slurs at the feel of Steve finding his abused sweet spot for what feels like the millionth time tonight. He feels his entire body go lax, his head falls back, his back arches naturally, and he sinks into Steve’s form, lets himself get completely wrapped up in it. All he can do is let out helpless noises, low and long, arch into Steve’s touch on his nipple, his mouth at his neck. It’s all so much, _too much_ , and tears spring to his eyes when he feels the unbearable tightening in his core. All he can do is shout, “ _Oh god…_ ”.

“Yeah, knew you’d get there, sugar. What’dyou need, you want me to touch you?” Steve asks and Bucky nods his head frantically, his last and final fuck floating away with the motion. He’s panting hot and wet, Steve’s beard rubbing against his cheek and he sobs when his hand grips Bucky’s cock in a tight fist. He shouts, it hurts, it’s too much feeling, too much rawness, but _fuck_ he’s right there, he’s so close. He growls through clenched teeth, hands coming up to grip at Steve’s arm, to hold on, and has the audacity to be a brat and whisper harshly, “Fuck me, _finish it_.”

Steve lets out a startled noise, a moan and a laugh, and _shit_ he’s fucking into Bucky with abandon and it’s everything he needs to push him over the edge to send him soaring into his fourth orgasm that night. He thinks for a second that he’s passed out but he wouldn’t be able to hear himself screaming if he would have lost consciousness. This orgasm is simultaneously weak but devastating, tearing through him in an achy kind of way, making him sob in the sheer relief of it. He knows he’s wailing, choking on his noises, but he can’t help it, not when Steve’s moaning in his ear telling him how good of a boy he is, how Daddy’s going to come in his tight little ass. He wants to beg for it, maybe he is, but he can barely maintain his breathing or keep his eyes open, let alone speak.

But then he feels it, feels Steve’s come flood his walls all hot and thick, Steve’s grip tight around his body like a vice, registers that much. Immense relief moves throughout his body at being used in the dirty way he wants to, all for Daddy, just what he wants. He can hear Steve’s rumble of a voice, low in his ear, but he’s too far gone to make out what he is saying, and he lets himself float.

He barely seems to register Steve slipping from his body and his grip but when his vision does clear he’s met with a sight that sends shame rocketing through his system with a gasp.

It’s Steve with his cell phone out.

He whines, tries to say Steve’s name, but it comes out messy and gurgled as Steve makes his way to the side of the bed. Ignoring Bucky’s noise of discomfort, he grips his ankle in his free hand and carefully maneuvers the younger man towards him, towards the edge of the mattress, and gathers both ankles in one massive hand. Bucky makes a noise in question but it quickly morphs into shameful arousal when Steve lifts said ankles high, tilting his ass back to better view his—

“ _Jesus wept,_ look at that, Buck. So messy for Daddy,” Steve coos and Bucky feels his cheeks flood with color, shame pulsing with his heartbeat, and he has to cover his face, throws his elbow over it. He doesn’t need Steve to explain to him what he’s doing but he does anyway.

“Wanna keep a picture of this, want the reminder of what a filthy boy you are, Buck. Maybe while I’m at work or out of town I can pull it out and touch myself to it, remember how full’a my come you were, how you let me fuck you to orgasm four times tonight.”

If Bucky could come again he would, he fucking would, especially when Steve’s thumb dips into his well-fucked hole, letting his own come drip from Bucky onto his finger. Steve let’s out a guttural groan and Bucky feels lightheaded, winded and desperate, and knows Steve has to be taking a video when he feels him use the same finger to push the come back into his body. Bucky hears himself gasp, clenches down on Steve’s thumb, bites down on the meat of his inner elbow.

“ _Oh,_ baby look at you clench on Daddy’s finger as if I didn’t just fuck this cunt silly. You a greedy boy, Buck? So fuckin’ greedy? Say it,” and Bucky can’t help it, clenches rhythmically a few more times on Steve’s thumb and breathes, “M’your g-greedy fuckin’ boy, Daddy.”

Steve’s phone lands somewhere near his head, tossed carelessly to the side, and Steve is on him in two seconds, pressing him bodily into the mattress, hands on his face. It’s awkward and his legs drop like stones but _fuck_ it’s perfect, the seam of his lips being licked into by the older man.

“Love you, Buck, love you, sweet boy,” Steve says and it warms him up from head to toe, makes him nearly giggle when he responds softly, “I love you too, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love when you leave me anything! Kudos, kindly-worded critiques, suggestions, requests, and love!


End file.
